<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Me and My Ex Play Truth or Drink (Jack and Kent) by ICarryDeathOnMyWings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086365">Me and My Ex Play Truth or Drink (Jack and Kent)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings'>ICarryDeathOnMyWings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Truth or Drink [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Check Please! (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Shots, Drinking, Gen, M/M, Teasing, break ups, talking 'bout sex, they're friends now okay?, yall they swear so much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:36:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Kent play truth or drink because they're friends now, okay?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann, Kent "Parse" Parson &amp; Jack Zimmermann, Kent "Parse" Parson &amp; Scraps (Check Please!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Truth or Drink [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Me and My Ex Play Truth or Drink (Jack and Kent)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah, Kent and Scraps are together and Scraps' name is Jay. Definitely didn't pull that from my other fic. It's a totally original idea that I've never had before in my life.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Me and My Ex Play Truth or Drink (Jack and Kent)</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“'Sup, it's Kent fucking Parson.” </p>
<p>“Jack Bittle-Zimmermann.” </p>
<p>Producer: “How do you know each other?” </p>
<p>“We dated when we were much, much younger.” </p>
<p>“Speak for yourself-” </p>
<p>“You’re older than me-” </p>
<p>“By a month!” </p>
<p>P: “How long did you date?” </p>
<p>“I don’t fucking remember, I’m sure you do. You always kept track of that shit-” </p>
<p>“A year and a half, almost.” </p>
<p>“Shit, that long?” </p>
<p>“Hard to believe, I know.” </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>“Did you ever cheat on me?” </p>
<p>“Fuck that. You know, I think most people think that I <em> would</em>, and I know I’m a dick but that’s too far. I’m not out here to fuck with someone’s mind like that.” </p>
<p>“I don’t think you’re a dick-” </p>
<p>“Yeah, you do, Zimms stop lying.” </p>
<p>(Jay from off-screen): “Don't let him fool you, he's the biggest softie I know.”</p>
<p>“Take that back! I'm a hockey warrior and I can't have people thinking I'm going soft.”</p>
<p>“Going? You already are.”</p>
<p>“You fucker-"</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>“Am I a better lover than who you’re currently with? <em> Lover </em>what the fuck, are we in the Victorian Era?” </p>
<p>“Euh, no not at al-” </p>
<p>“I’ll have you know, I’ve improved leaps and bounds in the past- fuck however many years it’s been.” </p>
<p>“Twelve.” </p>
<p>“<em>Twelve years </em>?” *takes a shot* “When did we get old? But, yeah, well, fuck, I’m way better now than I was then. We were just learning anyway. You were shit too.” </p>
<p>“I didn’t say you were shit! Fuck, now you’re just being mean. I was good enough, I think.” </p>
<p>“Sure you were. Sloppy handies in the back of a car are always good.” </p>
<p>“Sarcastic asshole. It's fine. I get that you don't want your boyfriend to know I'm better than him.”</p>
<p>“Wh- what?! You fucking wish, Zimmermann.” </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>“What do your parents think of me?” </p>
<p>“Ha! Like they knew about us.” </p>
<p>Producer: “Were you two not public?” <br/><br/>“Fuck no we weren’t. Are you kidding? Being gay woulda killed our careers before they’d even begun.” </p>
<p>“My parents knew but that’s about it. And they only knew because they walked in on us once-” </p>
<p>“I remember that- surprisingly not the most embarrassing thing I’ve ever experienced.” </p>
<p>P: “What do your parents think of Kent?” </p>
<p>“They liked him then but shit went down and- I’m not sure how they feel about you now. I only know how they felt for my own sake. “</p>
<p>“‘Cause you hated me-” </p>
<p>“I didn’t hate you-” </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>“When did you know it was over? Take the fucking shot.” </p>
<p>*takes a shot* “Too sad for this type of thing.” </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>“Who was the first person you made out with after we broke up?” </p>
<p>*takes a shot* “You wouldn’t know who they were, and even if you did I’m not out here to say because they’re not out and we respect that.” </p>
<p>“We absolutely do.” </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>“Take a body shot off of me. Passing takes two shots.” </p>
<p>“Euh, I don’t know if-” </p>
<p>“Look, if our boys are cool with it, and you’re cool with it, fuck it. Let’s do it.” </p>
<p>“Hey, Bits-” </p>
<p>(Bitty, from off screen) “Go ahead, sweetpea.” </p>
<p>“Gnocchi-” </p>
<p>“What in the fuck did you just call him?” </p>
<p>“He’s Italian, so I call him different types of pasta. Don’t look at me like that, Zimms, you call your husband<em> bud</em>. Anyway, can he do a body shot off me?” </p>
<p>J: “Hell, I’d do it if I could. Do it for the both of us.” </p>
<p>B: “He should also do one off you, fair’s fair.”</p>
<p>“Bud, is this a weird sex thing for you?” </p>
<p>“<em>Bud.” </em> </p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up. How are we doing this?” </p>
<p>“Belly button?” </p>
<p>“A classic... This table is<em> tiny </em>. What the hell.” </p>
<p>“Maybe you’re just freakishly big. Get on your back.” </p>
<p>“Still bossy as ever. I see why you’re captain-” </p>
<p>“You liked it.” </p>
<p>“Take your shot- oh, shit that’s cold.” </p>
<p>“Bringing back memories, Zimms?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, bad ones. Your turn- Whole internet is going to see this.” </p>
<p>“Imagine what tumblr’s gonna be like.” </p>
<p>“Isn’t that… for drinks?” </p>
<p>“You fucking idiot, shut up and drink. Your husband can show you later.” </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>“What do you miss most about us?” </p>
<p>“Us? Like you and me? Fuck, I mean… very little, I’m sorry to say. It was never a good relationship-” </p>
<p>“It wasn’t-” </p>
<p>“You were a great kisser though- that’s my answer, I guess? I’ll go with that but… it’s okay, you know? And, I mean- I missed you for a long time but us? I don’t really miss us. Too much hiding and anxiety and fear and stupid teenage hormones. The odds were always against us.” </p>
<p>“I don’t either. We were always going to break up. That being said, I did love you.” </p>
<p>“And I loved you.”</p>
<p>“It could’ve… been better, in the end but-” </p>
<p>“What’s done is done, Zimms. No hard feelings, yeah?” </p>
<p>“Yeah… yeah, okay.” </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>“Do you ever think of me when you’re with other lovers?” </p>
<p>“There’s that fucking word again. No, I don’t- in the beginning but not anymore.”</p>
<p>“There was a time that you did-” </p>
<p>“Don’t let it go to your already huge head.” </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>“Who liked who more?” </p>
<p>*takes a shot* “I liked you more.” </p>
<p>“That’s not true! I liked you-” </p>
<p>“No way, I practically stalk-” </p>
<p>“You sound proud-” </p>
<p>“<em> I’m not</em>. But I just think that, when it’s all said and done I was more invented in a maybe… unhealthy sort of way.” </p>
<p>“I’ll- I agree. With that.” </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>“Describe, in detail, the worst night of sex you had with me.” </p>
<p>“I should- Euh, I’m going to take a shot.” *takes a shot*</p>
<p>*takes a shot* “Do the second one then. With your parents.” </p>
<p>“Haha, yeah, I’ll do that. We were idiots and we were on the couch-” </p>
<p>“They were supposed to be gone for the night. Alicia had some sort of fancy model thing to go to-” </p>
<p>“Mhm. Thought we were safe. I was- Kenny was on the couch, I was not-” </p>
<p>“He was on the floor-” </p>
<p>“They knew he was coming over too because they came in and Maman<em> started </em> saying ‘boys, we’re back early’ but stopped. I don’t think you saw their faces but I did <em>Dieu </em>-” </p>
<p>“I- ha! Remember, I but a blanket over your head-” </p>
<p>“Haha, yeah, because that was going to fucking help. But tat was- that was embarrassing. And also how I came out to my parents.” </p>
<p>“They didn’t care-” </p>
<p>“Not even a little bit. Told me to be more careful- not because it could fuck up our careers, which it could have, but because they didn’t want to walk in on us again.” </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>“Are you still in love with me?”</p>
<p>“Ha! Hahahahah! Fuck, no.” </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>“Which one of your friends liked me the least?” </p>
<p>“Euh, no one knew about us. When I did come out and tell my friends it was Shitty… still… is? He takes a while to warm up to people.” </p>
<p>“He’s the one that always smells like weed and glares at me whenever we’re in the same room, right?” </p>
<p>“Yeah. He’s protective. Even though he knows I’m just as much at fault for everything that happened.” </p>
<p>“It’s good that he cares about you so much.” </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>“Is there anything you want to apologize for?” </p>
<p>*reaches for the alcohol* “You want?” </p>
<p>“Fuck yes.” </p>
<p>*pours two shots* “Here you go-” *takes a shot* </p>
<p>*takes a shot* “So done talking about that bull shit.” </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>“How long did it take for you to get over me and what did you do to help yourself get over it?” </p>
<p>“Euh- I coached peewee hockey and then went to college. But there were a lot of reasons I did that. Not just you.” </p>
<p>“I forgot you coached those kids-” </p>
<p>“Some of them are in the league now-” </p>
<p>“No shit, that’s gotta be so weird for you-” </p>
<p>“I feel so fucking old. They still call me Coach Z when they see me on the ice.”</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>“If we were the last two people on Earth, would we become lovers? I hate this question.” </p>
<p>“I mean, no. And because you’d be so mopey and sad about Bi-” </p>
<p>“Don’t say it- Like you’d be any better.” </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t but I’d fuck about it.” </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>“Where do you see us in the next ten years?” </p>
<p>“Retired.” </p>
<p>“There was a time when saying that woulda made you panic.” </p>
<p>“Look at me now, able to have a normal conversation about where my life will inevitably head.” </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>“... I- I’m not sure I want the answer to this one-” </p>
<p>“It can’t be that bad, can it?” </p>
<p>*takes a shot* “Do you regret going out with me?” </p>
<p>“Kenny- <em> no</em>. Fuck, no I don’t regret it. Not at all.” </p>
<p>“You’re- uh, you’re sure?” </p>
<p>“I’m positive- stop that- you don’t want the league to think you’re soft remember?” </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>“Were you ever attracted to any of my friends? Who?” </p>
<p>“No. I was lucky to be attracted to anyone with how focused on hockey I was-” </p>
<p>“Are you saying I was lucky you wanted to fuck me.” </p>
<p>“Working on that logic, Bitty is too.” </p>
<p>“Is that what you think?” </p>
<p>“‘Course not. If anything it’s the other way around. I’m lucky to have had you, and Bits. Obviously.” </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>“What is the most annoying thing about me?” </p>
<p>“Now or then?” </p>
<p>“Then.” </p>
<p>“You were incredibly closed off and only would open up if I pried- or asked after sex.” </p>
<p>“I wasn’t that bad-” </p>
<p>“You were. You definitely were." </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>“What would it take for us to get back together?” </p>
<p>*takes a shot* “Now? A lot since we’re both in happy and good relationships. Just a few years ago? All you woulda had to do is say ‘I want you back’ and I woulda been there.” </p>
<p>“...no shit, really?” *takes a shot* </p>
<p>“No wonder you had to have your dad tell you about Bitty, you’re really fucking dense.” </p>
<p>B: “Even I knew that, sweetpea.” </p>
<p>“...oh.” </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>“What was your favorite thing I did to you in bed?” </p>
<p>“I like the thing you did with your tongue.” *takes a shot* “You?” </p>
<p>*takes a shot* “You were really good with your fingers-” </p>
<p>J: “He still is!” </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>“Are you happy with our current relationship?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, I really am. I like being your friend and I think that we’re a lot better for each other in this capacity than we ever were dating. And now I can call yout about things going on in my life, or ask for advice. And that’s- that’s a really good thing.” </p>
<p>“You’re a great friend, Kenny. A shit boyfri-” </p>
<p>“A <em> shit boyfriend</em>-! Jack fucking Zimmermann you better take that back or I’ll-”</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>P: "Did you two have fun?"</p>
<p>"I want to say yes but I know the reprocussions of his are going to rock the world."</p>
<p>'It won't be that bad-"</p>
<p>"Jack, you're a fucking dad who has never been on the internet a day in his life. Just you wait."</p>
<p>"In that case, want to drink more?"</p>
<p>"Absolutely I do. Maybe we can convice our better halves to take us out."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1) The worst time they had sex was the night of the overdose</p>
<p>I really like Kent and Jack's friendship (if you haven't read my fic Disaster Draft yet then...) and I really think they'd have a good time doing this. Not sorry.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>